Bendita Mentira
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Después de varios años prometidos, cansados los padres de los chicos idean un plan para que ambos muchachos den el paso al "si quiero". Un one shot Lemon de Ranma y Akane. El oneshot lemon de RanmaXAkane esperabais. No osolvideis de dejar rewiews. -


BENDITA MENTIRA

Los personajes no son míos, son de propiedad de Rumiko Takashi.

SUMARIO: Después de tantos años prometidos, cansados los padres de los chicos idean un plan para que ambos muchachos den el paso al "si quiero". Un one shot Lemon de Ranma y Akane.

Han pasado varios años, Ranma y Akane tienen ya 20 años y las discusiones siguen al pie del día. No han cambiado nada mas que sus cuerpos están mas maduros, Ranma esta mucho mas masculino y Akane con un cuerpo mas que escultural, pero el comportamiento de ambos sigue igual.

Uno de tantos días que quedan para comer a un restaurante, el joven de los Saotome se burla de la comida de su prometida como de costumbra montando un espectáculo enorme haciéndoles pasar como siempre a todos vergüenza ajena.

_Argg ¡Estoy harta de ti! _dice la joven de los Tendo.

_¡No pienso casarme nunca con una marimacho como tu! _grita el joven de la trenza.

_¿Y tu que te crees que yo si? ¿Como iba a desear a un mediohombre como tu? ¡que asco!

_Al menos lo medio mujer que pueda ser soy mucho mas bella y femenina que tu.

_¡Ahhh no te aguanto! ¡Me voy! _dice levantándose la joven de los Tendo abandonando el restaurante.

La familia había salido a comer por ahí cansados del calor que hacia en casa, estaban en pleno verano y el hecho de que no había clase hacia que los jóvenes estuvieran aun mas estresados.

Soun y Genma ambos patriarcas de la familia se miran resignados.

_Esto no funciona amigo y nosotros nos hacemos cada día mas viejos. _dice Soun deprimido.

_Si...hay que hacer algo... _susurran para que no los oigan los chicos.

Después de la escena en el restaurante los padres de los jóvenes prometidos aprovechan que están solos para hablar del tema.

_Amigo Genma, hay que hacer algo pues ya han pasado 4 años y los chicos siguen igual...el dojo hay que llevarlo ellos ya y estamos viejos, pero...¿que hacemos para que quieran casarse por si mismos? No quiero causarle a mi hija un trauma casándose con un joven que la trata mal.

_Mmmh estoy seguro de que ellos se quieren pero...hay que hacer algo que les hagan dar a ellos mismos el paso...Soun amigo...¿que hacemos?

Ajenos a los demás inquilinos de la casa, son escuchados por Nabiki quien irrumpe en la conversación para ayudar a los patriarcas preocupados.

_A mi se me ha ocurrido algo...pero necesito vuestra colaboración. Es un plan un poco malicioso porque ahí podemos arriesgar un poco que se peleen mas pero es lo único... ¿estáis conmigo? _dice maliciosamente la mediana de los Tendo.

Ambos amigos sin saber lo que aun la mediana de los Tendo pretende asienten con la cabeza afirmando su plan y dejarla hacer.

_Bien...dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

_Si... _dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

_Bien...voy a organizar una fiesta en casa pero solo estaremos la familia, no vendrán ni amigos ni prometidas de Ranma ni nadie, no avisaremos a nadie mas que a los chicos ¿si? _planea Nabiki.

_¿Y que pretendes hacer Nabiki? _pregunta el padre de la joven.

_Yo nada...pero la bebida hará su trabajo...

_¿Bebida? ¡Pero si ellos nunca beben! _protesta el señor Saotome.

_Por eso...porque no están acostumbrados la bebida pueden hacerle mucho trabajo. Es la ocasión de hacerles beber. _insiste Nabiki.

_¿Bien entonces como hacemos? _insiste el padre de la joven.

_Bueno pues haremos lo siguiente... _planea Nabiki.

Nabiki les explica el plan a los patriarcas de ambas familias con detalle.

Llega el día del cumpleaños y en el desayuno los demás le felicitan a la mediana de los Tendo.

_Oye...querría hacer una fiesta especial en mi cumpleaños pero solo con la familia, sin amigos de nadie, ¿os parece bien? Sera una fiesta privada familiar... ¿podréis hacerme ese honor? _sugiere la mediana de los Tendo.

_¡Claro Nabiki! Como quieras, ¿a que hora hacemos la fiesta? ¿te ayudamos? _insiste la menor de los Tendo animando a su hermana mayor.

_Pues no hace falta lo organizare yo misma, me apetece...vosotros si queréis estar aquí a las 8 de la noche cuando ya no haga tanto calor. ¿os parece? _sonríe la mediana de los Tendo.

Ambos jóvenes afirman con la cabeza y deciden quedar con sus respectivos amigos, Akane se iría con sus amigas y Ranma con alguna de sus prometidas ya que amigos solo tiene a Ryoga y ahora mismo se encuentra de viaje como siempre.

Nabiki planea todos los preparativos y por supuesto su cámara para fotografiar las posibles acciones comprometidas entre los jóvenes.

Kasumi le ayuda en la merienda y tarta con cariño.

Los patriarcas idean las cosas pensando en como fingir cosas. Ambos apuestan mucho por esta noche calurosa y que la bebida haga su trabajo.

Pronto llega las 8 de la noche, los jóvenes son puntuales y los adornos de cumpleaños era evidente. Todos los demás los reciben alegres y con una sonrisa. Kasumi hace de anfitriona ofreciéndoles bocadillos entrantes a todos mientras que Nabiki ofrece a los patriarcas sake como de costumbre.

_¡Un momento! Antes de empezar el cumpleaños quisiera hacer un brindis porque este día es muy especial para mi!

Nabiki sirve una bebida de una botella que había sacado de una bolsa de cartón.

_Mmhh? Eso es un wisky irlandés muy fuerte. Nosotros no bebemos Nabiki, no te ofendas somos artistas marciales y tenemos que cuidar nuestro cuerpo. _dice la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane un día es un día, por favor beber por mi... tengo algo que celebrar ¿y tu Ranma? _insiste la mediana de los Tendo.

_Lo siento Nabiki no puedo beber. _niega el menor de los Saotome.

_ ¿eso es porque Akane te lo ordena? Pues vaya pelele estas hecho lo que dice mi hermana lo haces y después dices que no quieres nada con ella...pues bien que le obedeces como un cordero. _arremete enfadada Nabiki.

_¿Que dices? Yo nunca obedecería a una marimacho como ella.

_¡Ni yo te he dicho que no bebas estúpido! _insulta la joven de ojos castaños enfadada.

_Ahhh tu no bebes porque sabes que me gusta la bebida...es eso...

_¡Ni hablar! Yo no bebo porque no me gusta beber, por eso... el que no bebes por mi eres tu, estúpido creído._insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Ahh no? _se encara a su prometida.

_¡No!

_¡Bien Nabiki ponme un vaso bien lleno! _dice el joven de los Saotome ofreciendo su vaso.

Nabiki le mira picaramente sonriendo y enseguida aprovecha y llena el vaso de su cuñado.

Ranma se lo bebe de un trago ante la mirada atónita de su prometida.

_¡Ya esta ya he bebido! Pero porque a mi me apetece. ¿te enteras? Yo no bebo porque tu me lo digas. Tu no sueles beber porque no quieres caer bajo conmigo ademas de ser una cobarde _insinuá el joven de la trenza.

_¡Ahh no?

_No.

_¡Nabiki ponme un vaso por favor! Este idiota se va a enterar. _ofrece su vaso enfada.

Nabiki sonríe maliciosamente y le llena el vaso del todo a su hermana pequeña.

__¡Juju, mi plan esta funcionando y pronto se emborracharan! Este wisky es bien fuerte y con poco que beban estaran perdidos. __planea la mediana de los Tendo pensativa.

Sin darse cuenta ambos jovenes picados el uno con el otro han bebida varias copas y ya están muy mareados, pues al no haber comido apenas nada del cumpleaños el alcohol les ha hecho efecto mas rápido de los que pensaban los demás.

Ambos jóvenes siguen discutiendo sobre quien bebe mas o quien es mejor peleando como artista marcial mientras se terminan la botella entera de Nabiki. Ante la mirada atónita de los demás quien les miraban divertidos.

Nabiki da la señal adecuada en que habían acordado llevándose a su hermana mayor ajena a las intenciones y planes de su hermana pequeña y padres sobre los jóvenes de la discordia.

Los patriarcas abandonan el salón dejando a los chicos solos borrachos discutiendo en el salón.

Ambos jóvenes borrachos están tan sumergidos en la discusión que no se habían percatado que estaban ya solos ni siquiera sospechaban las intenciones de su familia al dejarles en esa circunstancias.

_¡Argg! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

_¡Y yo tampoco te aguanto!

_¡Te odio y nunca pienso casarme con un insensible como tu! ¡Me das asco! _se encara a su prometido pegando mucho sus rostros.

_¡Pues yo no me echo atrás! ¡Marimacho! _pega su nariz con la de su prometida.

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes están sonrojados debido al efecto del alcohol y la cercanía de estos mismos.

Akane por momentos se percata de que les han dejado solos y mira a su prometido disgustada.

_¡Mira lo que has hecho! Por tu culpa Nabiki se ha enfadado porque le has estropeado su cumpleaños y se ha ido indignada con los demás. _dice muy enojada la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Mi culpa? ¿Y tu que, eh? Tu también tienes culpa. _se defiende el pequeño Saotome.

_¡Ahh estoy muy mareada!

La cabeza de Akane al girarse tan rápido mirando hacia todos lados de la sala buscando a los demás que se marea después de tanta bebida, los efectos de esta ya están actuando negativamente.

_Hemos bebido demasiado...me encuentro muy mal yo también Akane. _se agarra con una mano la cabeza el joven de la trenza mareado.

_Voy...a irme a la cama...lo necesito... _dice intentando moverse la menor de los Tendo.

Cuando intenta caminar pasando por al lado de su prometido debido al mareo la joven tiene un traspié y comienza a desvanecerse. El joven Saotome actúa cogiéndola entre sus brazos para evitar que caiga al suelo quien esta le mira avergonzada.

_¡No me toques! ¡Aprovechado! _le recrimina a su prometido.

_Oyeee encima que te ayudo para que no te caigas, ¿seras estúpida? ¿como voy a querer aprovecharme de una burra como tu? _dice aun cogiéndola en brazos.

_¿Y porque sigues cogiéndome? ¡Quitate! _empuja a su prometido haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cae al suelo.

Akane se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho al ver que su prometido se ha golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa al haberle empujado así. Como puede con sus movimientos bruscos por la bebida intenta ayudarle a levantarlo.

_¡Lo siento Ranma! Dejame que te ayude por favor. Ha sido sin querer... ¿te he hecho daño? _dice intentando levantarlo del brazo.

Pero el joven de la trenza esta casi medio inconsciente y la menor de los Tendo pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de su prometido. Están tan borrachos que ya no les importa y se quedan dormidos pegados en el suelo.

La familia se asoman y ven que están en el suelo tirados, Akane encima de Ranma quien la acoge en su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos.

La noche transcurre y la luz del día penetra por los cristales de la ventana en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo. Hace un calor terrible y ella siente mucho calor, a pesar que es pronto pues por la brisa que entraba por la mañana fresca se podía deducir que era el alba.

La joven de los Tendo dormía plácidamente cuando poco a poco un dolor de cabeza se hace hacia un lado y se da cuenta de que esta apoyada a algo muy cálido. Cuando abre los ojos ve que esta abrazada a su prometido que aun permanece dormido quien también la tiene abrazada contra él.

La menor de los Tendo no puede evitar gritar de pánico al comprobar que ademas de estar abrazados dormidos en su cama, estaban desnudos y podía notar toda la anatomía de su prometido.

_¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Grita la joven de los Tendo intentando taparse con una sabana.

Ranma despierta a causa del grito de su prometida y también se asusta de ver que esta desnudo con su prometida en su cama.

_¡Shhh! ¡Akane no grites! ¡Ahhh que dolor de cabeza! _dice el joven de la trenza agarrándose de la cabeza con las manos.

_¡Dame la sabana! ¡Por dios estoy desnuda! _le quita la sabana a su prometido.

La joven de ojos castaños despavorida estira de la sabana dejando a su prometido al aire, este a su vez actúa también tirando de ella para taparse sus evidencias.

_¡Oyeee Akane no me quites la sabana que yo también estoy desnudo! _tira de la sabana.

_¡Pero yo soy una mujer! ¡Quita!

La menor de los Tendo le quita por completo la sabana al chico de la trenza y cuando le ve desnudo se percata de que la anatomía baja del joven estaba bien despierta. La joven de ojos castaños se ruboriza y grita.

_¡Ahhh Ranmaaaaa! ¿Porque estas así? ¡Controlate! _dice acurrucándose asustada de comprobar las evidencias de su prometido.

_¡Tonta dame sabana! _se tapa con sus manos sus partes.

El joven de la trenza tira de la sabana y acerca a su prometida junto con la sabana ya que esta no esta dispuesta a soltarla.

Muy enfadado mira a su prometida quien se separa lo mas posible de el aunque estén compartiendo sabana.

_Ahora vamos a intentar razonar, vas a girarte de espaldas para que pueda buscar mi ropa sin que estés mirándome y saldré de esta habitación si es que no han escuchado aun tu grito ¿de acuerdo? _planea Ranma con su prometida.

_¡Date prisa por favor! _dice dándose la vuelta la menor de los Tendo.

Cuando el joven de la trenza se percata de que su prometida se ha dado la vuelta, deja la sabana y busca sus pertenencias. Una vez encontradas por los suelos tirados se viste rápido y comprueba que esta todo muy desordenado, como si se subiesen revolcado por todas partes y comenzó a imaginarse lo peor.

_¿Has terminado ya? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo.

_...Si.

Ranma se dispone a abrir la puerta cuando su prometida se lo impide.

_¿Que haces?

_Salir de aquí, ¿a ti que te parece?

_¿Estas loco? Sal por la ventana para que no te vean, aprovecha que están dormidos. _dice de mala leche su prometida.

_Esta bien. _dice refunfuñando el joven Saotome.

Ranma abre la ventana y antes de salir por ella le dice a su prometida bastante serio.

_Akane tenemos que hablar de esto, cuando podamos ¿esta bien?

_...Si_ dice sonrojada la menor de los Tendo.

Ranma sale de la casa y mas tarde entra por la puerta de fuera. Va a la cocina y se toma algo para el dolor de cabeza.

__¿Que hacíamos Akane y yo desnudos en su habitación? ¡Dios mio! ¿Lo habremos hecho? No me acuerdo de nada de ayer, lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos borrachos y a Akane avalanzandose encima mía... ¿habremos hecho ese paso los dos? ¿Como es posible que haya hecho algo tan importante y que encima no me acuerde? Al menos podría recordar algo...para algo agradable que se supone que hemos hecho..._ _pensaba el chico de la trenza ruborizado.

La menor de los Tendo en su habitación estaba que echaba chispas, los nervios y parte de la bebida de la noche anterior le hizo ir corriendo al servicio a vomitar.

El joven de la trenza oye como su prometida ha ido al servicio a vomitar y sube para ver que tal se encuentra. Espera en la puerta y al ver que su prometida no sale toca despacio a la puerta.

_¿Akane estas bien? _pregunta preocupado el joven Saotome.

_Estoy bien tranquilo.

Al poco tiempo la menor de los Tendo se lava la cara y se observa pensativa en el espejo suspirando intentando asimilar la situación actual.

_¿Akane estas mejor? _Insiste su prometido.

_¡Que si! Ya salgo. _dice con desgana.

La joven de ojos castaños sale del baño respirando hondo apoyándose en la pared del pasillo ante la mirada preocupada se su prometido.

El joven de la trenza se acerca a su prometida y con una mano le toca el rostro levantandoselo para ver su estado a lo que su prometida reacciona ladeando la cabeza.

A Ranma le molesta mucho esa reacción y se apoya en la pared alejándose de ella.

_¿Que demonios te pasa ehh? Yo no te he hecho nada. _dice un Ranma sonrojado.

_¿Ah no? ¿Y que hacías durmiendo conmigo desnudo, eh? Seguro que te acuerdas de todo lo que sucedió anoche...

_Pues no me acuerdo nada, ademas tu también estabas desnuda y me estabas abrazando así que tu has participado tanto como yo en lo que hayamos hecho anoche.

_¡Que angustia he sentido! ¡Dios! _dice poniéndose de nuevo una mano en la boca la joven de los Tendo.

_Tanta repulsión te resulto que vomitas con solo imaginarte conmigo ¿eh?

_¡No es eso estúpido! ¡es por el alcohol! Tengo muchas nauseas...arg.. _dice la joven de los Tendo mientras corre de nuevo al baño.

El pequeño Saotome mira nervioso a la pared esperando a su prometida salir de nuevo, cuando de pronto Nabiki sale de su habitación bostezando y protestando.

_¿Que es ese ruido, eh? ¿Que diablos os pasa ahora? ¡Vaya horas! _regaña la mediana de los Tendo.

_¡No nos pasa nada! Es Akane que tiene nauseas por la bebida de anoche.

_Bueno no hagáis tanto ruido que demasiado ruido ya hicisteis anoche en la habitación... _dice la joven adinerada volviendo a su habitación como si nada.

_¿Que? Un momento Nabiki espera. _frena la marcha de su cuñada.

_¿Que pasa Ranma?

El joven Saotome agarra del brazo a su cuñada somnolienta y le asesta a preguntas.

_¿Que paso anoche? ¿Que hicimos Akane y yo?

_¿Estas tonto o que? ¿Quieres que te explique que estabais anoche haciendo en el cuarto? No quiero saberlo, no quisimos entrar para molestaros pues se notaba de sobra que estabais haciendo. _dice malhumorada la mediana de los Tendo.

_¿Y que estábamos haciendo?

_¡Ranma! No me hagas decir esas cosas, me da mucha vergüenza. _dice cerrando la puerta de su habitación dejando a un Ranma en el pasillo ruborizado.

__Entonces de veras ha ocurrido... ¡dios mio! ¿Como puedo haber olvidado algo tan importante? ¿Y Akane se acuerda? ¡Ay dios! espero que hayamos puesto medios porque si no..._ _piensa el joven Saotome agarrándose la cabeza con agobio.

Akane sale del baño limpiándose la cara con una toalla y el joven de la trenza intenta hablar con ella de nuevo en vano.

_Akane tenemos que hablar, vamos a tu habitación. _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma ahora no me encuentro bien...por favor...quiero irme a descansar un poco...me duele la cabeza y no puedo pensar con claridad. _dice la joven de ojos castaños abandonando a su prometido en el pasillo cerrándose en su cuarto.

El joven de la trenza esta tan nervioso que no puede dormir así que se va al dojo a entrenar un poco. Cuando los demás inquilinos se cercioran de que ambos chicos no están cerca salen al pasillo a cuchichear.

_¿Han picado Nabiki?

_¡si papa! Ahora falta ver como reaccionan después del resacon y todo ira como ruedas, ya veras. _anima la mediana de los Tendo.

_¿Y ahora que hacemos? _pregunta el patriarca.

_Ahora que las cosas fluyan solas, piensan que ha habido algo muy fuerte entre ambos, es cuestión que quieras volver a repetir...o cuestión de que tengan interesa de querer acordarse...ya me entendéis... Ahora debemos de dejarles tranquilos y no meternos si no se romperá la magia que ahora se supone que tienen ¿entendido? _idea la mediana de los Tendo explicando a los demás.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y les deja tranquilos.

Al cabo de las horas la familia se levanta a hacer sus quehaceres y Kasumi como siempre prepara el desayuno.

Mientras que la menor de los Tendo duerme mas tiempo en su cama el joven de la trenza derrotado por la resaca y el entrenamiento también duerme en el suelo del dojo.

Al poco tiempo la menor de los Tendo es despertada por la dulce voz de su hermana mayor quien la llama a desayunar. Con mala gana baja aun sin recordar como se había despertado esta mañana hasta que ve a su prometido en el salón con una ojeras que le llegan al suelo.

__¡Ay dios! No me acordaba de lo que había hecho con Ranma anoche...bueno ni ahora tampoco me acuerdo porque de hecho nos e que hemos hecho... ¿como vamos a reaccionar a partir de ahora cada vez que lo mire? ¡que vergüenza! __piensa la joven de los Tendo ruborizándose.

Todos son conscientes de que ambos jóvenes están avergonzados de la situación, sobretodo Ranma que sabe que su cuñada al menos lo sabe.

La joven de ojos castaños se sienta al lado de su prometido nerviosa, sin querer se aleja un poco de él y le cuesta mucho comer removiendo los alimentos una y otra vez en el plato. El joven de la trenza en cambio se acerca mas a la mesa para comer, sus movimientos son torpes debido al agotamiento y resaca ademas del nerviosismo. Por accidente a veces Ranma chocaba su mano con la de Akane para coger algo de la mesa, quien reaccionaba muy nerviosa pidiéndole perdón.

La mediana de los Tendo mirada con diversión la escena, disfrutaba ver a los jóvenes pensando en la situación comprometida en la que se encontraban.

_Hijos...la próxima vez que hagáis algo por favor...intentar que no nos enteremos...por favor...somos mayores y de otros tiempos, esas cosas fuera del matrimonio las vemos mal aunque os respetamos. _insinuá el patriarca de la casa.

_¡Papa es que no se como ha pasado! ¡perdoname!

_De verdad señor Tendo sabe que no haría una cosa así en su casa si su permiso.

_Pero lo hicisteis y fuimos testigos. Cuando hagáis algo intentar que no nos enteremos aunque me hubiese gustado mas que os hubieseis casado antes de hacer algo así pero...lo respeto. _insiste el señor de la casa.

_Lo siento papa no volverá a suceder. _dice avergonzada la menor de los Tendo.

Al decir esas palabras el joven de la trenza la mira muy molesto. Ese "no volverá a pasar" le puso de los nervios al hacerle pensar que jamas estaría así con su prometida siendo consciente.

_Bien en ese caso no pasa nada. Podéis hacer las cosas que querríais pero cuando no estemos en casa, ya me entendéis...a no ser que os caséis claro.

_¡Papa ya hemos hablado de eso! _dice molesta su hija pequeña.

_Vale pero solo os digo eso. No lo hagáis estando nosotros aquí presentes que nos da mucha vergüenza después. Hija soy tu padre entiéndelo. _insiste su padre.

_Esta bien papa. _dice levantándose de la mesa sin terminar de comer.

_¿A donde vas Akane? _se preocupa su hermana mayor.

_No tengo hambre, la bebida de anoche me sentó muy mal y tengo nauseas todo el tiempo. Me voy a dar una vuelta a la calle necesito despejarme.

Pasa la tarde y Ranma al ver que su prometida no vuelve decide dar un paseo para buscarla. Ya esta anocheciendo y la preocupación del chico de la trenza comienza a ser notable.

En el camino un joven bastante apuesto y corpulento que portaba una cinta amarilla en sus cabellos le saluda con desgana...es Ryoga que se ha perdido buscando la casa de su amada joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Buscas a Akane? No esta en casa. _dice el joven Saotome molesto con la visita del chico de los colmillos afilados.

_¿Y donde esta? _pregunta preocupado Ryoga.

_No lo se, a eso voy...a ver donde esta.

_¡Voy contigo!

Al joven Saotome no le hace mucha gracia que vaya con él pero así refuerzan la búsqueda y ademas no se siente solo. Mientras durante el camino ambos jóvenes amigos pero enemigos conversan mientras miran por todas partes buscando a su amada.

_¿Es que os habéis peleado que se ha ido de casa? _pregunta el joven de la cinta amarilla molesto.

_¿Y quien te ha dicho que se haya ido de casa?

_Ahh entonces si que os habéis peleado. _afirma Ryoga con malicia.

_No nos hemos peleado, ¿te enteras? Solo que ha dicho que salia y no nos ha dicho a donde...

_Ya claro...no sera que quieres pedirle disculpas por algo... _molesta a su amigo.

_¡No tengo que pedirle disculpas a nadie! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Ni si quiera me acuerdo! _responde un Ranma muy molesto y al mismo tiempo ruborizado.

El joven de los colmillos afilados se acerca a su rival en el amor y lo observa con detenimiento.

_¿Que miras? _se avergüenza el joven Saotome.

_¿Que has hecho esta vez?

_¡Nada! _dice un sonrojado Ranma.

_¿Nada? Pues entonces...¿porque te has puesto tan rojo?

_Pues porque creo que he hecho algo muy...importante y no me acuerdo...yo...Ryoga...creo que ya no soy virgen. _dice el joven de la trenza mas ruborizado que nunca tapándose tímidamente la cara con el brazo.

_¿Queeee? _Se impresiona el joven de la cinta amarilla.

Entre los chicos hay un silencio incomodo y dejan de buscar a su amada. Del bochorno y cansancio el joven de la trenza se sienta el el bordillo de una acera mientras que su amigo se apoya en la pared esperando mas explicaciones.

_¿Entonces no eres virgen? Eso quiere decir que...

_Si. _interrumpe el joven de los Saotome.

¿Y...Akane que piensa? _pregunta molesto el joven de la cinta amarilla.

_No lo se...por eso quiero hablar con ella.

_¿Y esperas que después de esto quiera hablar contigo?

_¿Que quieres decir, Ryoga? Yo no se muy bien que decirle si no me acuerdo de que haya hecho tal cosa así.

_Pobre Akane...mira que hacerle una cosa así... ¡das asco! _dice disgustado su amigo.

_Pues ella no parecía enfadada, mas bien avergonzada.

_¿Y como ha sido?

_Cosas de la bebida, Ryoga. Aunque no me acuerdo de nada... _dice el joven de la trenza poniéndose una mano en la frente gesto típico de agobio.

De nuevo el silencio se apodera de ambos jóvenes y es el joven del pañuelo quien vuelve al interrogatorio.

_¿Y que has hecho? ¿Ha sido con esa Shampoo, verdad? ¿Se te ha metido en la cama como otras veces ha hecho y...

_¡No es Shampoo estúpido!

_¿Ukyo?

_¡No! ¡No es Ukyo! _responde un Ranma indignadísimo.

_No me digas que es...

_¡Si! _asiente reconociendo el joven Saotome muy sonrojado.

_¿Kodachi? ¡Hay que estar loco!

La paciencia del joven Saotome se agota cuando su amigo no cree que haya podido ser con su prometida y se levanta disgustado gritándole.

_¡No! ¡No es Kodachi pedazo de idiota! ¡Es Akane! ¡Me he acostado con Akane! ¡Siiii! ¡Me he acostado con Akane y no me acuerdo de ello, maldita sea! _grita el joven de los Saotome agarrando del jersey a su amigo amenazándole.

Un dolor recorre por dentro del estomago del joven de los colmillos afilados a causa de que unas imágenes se le han venido a la mente de su dulce y amada Akane junto con su enemigo en el amor en la cama abrazados. El pequeño Saotome observa como su amigo respira hondo, lo suelta cayendo al suelo mientras el joven del pañuelo agacha la cabeza dolorido en el corazón al escuchar decir esas palabras de su dulce Akane Tendo.

Vuelve el silencio entre los jóvenes mientras el chico de la trenza da vueltas nervioso alrededor de su amigo abatido en el suelo buscando a su prometida.

_...No es posible...ella...nunca haría una cosa así... _susurra el joven del pañuelo.

_¡Pues si que lo ha hecho! Vaya si lo ha hecho...y conmigo...y lo peor es que no me acuerdo de nada... ¡que rabia!

_¿Entonces como sabes que habéis...?

_Pues porque nos hemos despertado abrazados en la cama de su habitación desnudos. ¿quieres mas pruebas?

_¡Mierda basta! ¡No me digas esas cosas! _se agarra la cabeza el joven del pañuelo como si escuchara truenos.

_Pues no preguntes...estúpido. _sigue buscando el joven Saotome.

Después de observar mucho la zona el joven de la trenza no encuentra a nadie y decide volver a casa.

_Ryoga me voy a casa que ya es tarde, es posible que este en casa ya...buenas noches y gracias por ayudarme a buscar.

_De nada...siempre es un placer ayudar a Akane Tendo... _dice abatido en el suelo el joven del pañuelo amarillo.

Ya es de noche y el estomago del chico de la trenza comienza a rugir por desesperación de comida. Acelera el paso y llega enseguida a casa.

Cuando entra se encuentran todos allí menos su prometida. Alarmado por ello y todos pueden observarlo en su cara enseguida le dan explicaciones.

_¡Ah Ranma! ¡Hola! _saluda amablemente la mayor de los Tendo.

_¿Y Akane done esta? _pregunta un desesperado Ranma.

_¡Ahh! Omm dice que se queda a cenar en casa de Yuki. Espero que no te moleste. _responde tímidamente la mayor de los Tendo.

El pequeño Saotome respira hondo y se relaja suspirando. Todos observan su extraño comportamiento y se miran sonriendo con complicidad.

La familia cena con tranquilidad y el joven de la trenza se dirige a su habitación para dormir.

La noche transcurre y el chico de los ojos azulados no para de darle vueltas a su noche loca con su prometida quien no recuerda nada. Tenia tantas ganas de hablar con ella...y ella no estaba en casa aun. Han pasado como unas 3 horas desde que se acostó a dormir, así que decide irse un poco al dojo a practicar unos puños en el saco para calmar su estrés y quizás le apetezca dormir.

Cuando lleva un buen rato en el dojo le entra mucha sed y decide tomar un vaso de leche fría.

Al entrar en la estancia observa que todos los inquilinos se han ido a dormir.

__Ya están todos en la cama...mmm quizás Akane también lo este... ¿y si miro si ha venido y hablo con ella en su habitación aprovechando que están todos durmiendo? Voy a ver... __planea el joven Saotome mientras se bebe el vaso de leche en la cocina.

El joven de la trenza sube sigilosamente las escaleras y llega hasta la habitación de su prometida. Toca varias veces la puerta pero no responde nadie a su llamada, así que abre despacio la puerta para comprobar si su prometida duerme. Cuando abre la habitación ve que todo esta en su sitio y la cama hecha, con lo que aun no ha llegado...así que vuelve a cerrar la habitación de esta y cuando se da la vuelta se topa con su prometida que acababa de llegar y se dirigía a su habitación.

Ambos jóvenes sorprendidos se miran nerviosos sin saber quien sera primero que diga una palabra.

_¿Ranma que hacías en mi habitación? _susurra en el pasillo la joven de ojos castaños.

_Yo...esto...nada...quería saber si habías vuelto...estaba preocupado porque era tarde _dice el joven Saotome nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

_Pues ya estoy aquí, ¿preocupado aun?

_...No...esto...Akane ¿podemos hablar?

_¿Aquí?

_¡No! En tu habitación por favor. _suplica el menor de los Saotome.

_Bueno vale...vamos aprovecharemos que todos duermen.

La menor de los Tendo abre la puerta de su habitación y entran sigilosamente ambos chicos.

Deciden apagar la luz y hablar a oscuras sentados en el suelo para no levantar sospechas para el inquilino que pase cerca de la puerta y piense que están durmiendo.

Ambos chicos están sentados de rodillas en el suelo a oscuras esperando hablar de lo que tanto les quita el sueño.

_Ranma...¿no querrás ahora hacer algo aquí?

_¿que? ¿estas tonta? He dicho que quería hablar contigo._pregunta indignado el joven Saotome.

_Bien dime...¿que quieres?

_Akane...¿tu...recuerdas si hicimos tal cosa? Es decir...eso es algo importante para ti...sobretodo porque sois mujeres...ya me entiendes...ademas...vosotras cuando dejáis de ser vírgenes ….os duele o algo...o mancháis...eso...podría ser una señal de que nosotros en realidad hemos hecho tal cosa... _dice dudoso el joven de la trenza.

_¿Que pasa? ¿Tan duro es para ti reconocer que te has acostado con una marimacho que lo pones en duda pidiéndome pruebas? _dice enfadada la menor de los Tendo levantándose del suelo.

_¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso Akane! ¡Solo he dicho que no me acuerdo!

_¡Ahh claro! Pero con Shampoo o Ukyo si que te acordarías porque ellas si que son mujeres ¿verdad? _dice de brazos cruzados la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Ohh ya esta bien! Lo cierto es que desde entonces no paro de pensar en ello. _dice el joven de la trenza acercándose a su prometida.

La menor de los Tendo le mira sorprendida mientras su prometido se acerca a ella agarrándola del brazo para acercársela hacia si.

_¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso Ranma? _dice muy nerviosa la joven de ojos castaños.

_...Akane yo...ya que todos son conscientes de ello...y de que tu y yo ya hemos tenido ese acercamiento...querría...esto...yo tengo muchas ganas de...hacerlo...pero esta vez sin alcohol. _insinuá avergonzado el joven de la trenza.

_¿Como? ¿Que quieres...hacerlo...? _pregunta muy ruborizada soltándose de la presa de su prometido y retrocediendo pasos hacia atrás.

_Bueno...eso...es algo que ya no debería preocuparte por he hecho de dejar de ser virgen y de sentir dolor porque de hecho se supone que ya no lo eres así que.. ¿porque no lo probamos Akane? Yo...solo pienso en eso desde entonces... _insiste acercándose a su asustada prometida.

_Ranma es que...ni siquiera recuerdo haberte besado... ¿como iba ahora a hacer una cosa así?

_Eso tiene fácil solución. _se acerca mas a su prometida haciéndole una presa en la pared.

_...¿Que...que estas haciendo Ranma? _dice la joven de los Tendo huyendo del rostro de su prometido que cada vez esta mas cerca de sus labios.

_...Repetir lo de la otra noche... _se acerca mas a los labios de su prometida entrecerrando los ojos.

Los labios del joven Saotome acarician suavemente los de su prometida quien sucumbe rápidamente a sus encantos varoniles. El hecho de sentirse apresada por su prometido y que él haya tomado esa iniciativa la hacia sentir importante e irresistible por lo que se deja arrastrar.

Ambos jóvenes hacen el beso mucho mas prolongado y sus movimientos son ahora mas rítmicos.

Poco a poco el joven de la trenza lleva a su prometida hasta la cama y la recuesta despacio, se quita la camisa dejando sus pectorales al descubierto mientras aun la va besando. La menor de los Tendo se siente excitada de ver y sentir el poderoso pectoral de su prometido tumbándose sobre ella, ahora podía sentir todo su cuerpo apoyado en el suyo y temblar.

Miles de cosas se pasan por la cabeza de la joven de ojos castaños, el ver el paso tan grande que están haciendo ambos la hace recapacitar sobre su comportamiento momentáneamente.

_¿Ranma? ¿Tu quieres hacer esto? _interrumpe a su prometido separándole de ella empujando su pectoral con sus manos.

_¡Ohh siiii!

_¿por que?

_Pues...porque...tengo muchas ganas. Ademas si la otra noche lo hicimos seria por algo, ¿no? En el fondo tu también querías por eso esa noche lo hiciste y por esa esta noche lo estas haciendo..

Ranma prosigue besando el cuello de su prometida quien de nuevo sucumbe a sus arrumacos hasta que su prometido le desabrocha la blusa que la joven portaba.

Al principio le daba reparo pero estaba claro que necesitaba desinhibirse mas para entrar en mas calor...aunque los nervios de ser descubiertos y el hecho de recordar las palabras que le dijo su padre en la comida sobre sus costumbres sobre el sexo antes del matrimonio la atormentaban por momentos, así que decidió colaborar y desnudarse.

La joven de los Tendo amaba a su prometido y ahora era la ocasión de tenerle cerca aunque sea ofreciéndole su cuerpo, mientras que el joven Saotome pensaba una y otra vez en la curiosidad de hacerlo con su prometida al mismo tiempo que había descubierto lo agradable que ya era besarla...y el tiempo que había perdido hasta ahora peleando.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, los movimientos torpes a causa de los nervios pero aun así esa esencia de inexpertos les daba mas morbo. El hecho de que la joven de los ojos castaños sintiera vergüenza y a veces incluso se tapara con timidez sus pechos le producía al joven Saotome cierta ternura mezclada con sensualidad.

La pareja se dan todos los arrumacos posibles pero esta vez mas y mas apasionados. Ya están dispuestos para dar el paso, la joven de cabellos azulados le da el consentimiento a su prometido de continuar y este intenta entrar dentro de ella. Las piernas de la joven de los Tendo tiemblan de los nervios y miedo al dolor, pues no recuerda haber tenido esa sensación en otro momento. El joven de la trenza nota la inseguridad de su prometida e intenta tranquilizarla acariciándola la nuca.

_Tranquila ya hemos pasado por esto, así que no te dolerá...confía en mi Akane. _dice mientras la vuelve a besar.

La menor de los Tendo cierra los ojos esperando el paso de su prometido quien le esta besando el cuello y cuando ve el momento oportuno sin mas dilaciones entra dentro de ella como si ya lo hubiera hecho, no muy fuerte pero si firme y decidido.

Aquel gesto hace que de los ojos de la joven de los Tendo caigan lagrimas al sentir un dolor intenso y a su prometido entusiasmado moviéndose dentro y fuera una y otra vez. A malas penas le cuesta respirar y mucho menos articular palabra mientras que el joven de la trenza ignorando el estado de su prometida sigue con el acto.

_Ran...ma, ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! _grita dolorida.

_¿Que pasa Akane? _le mira desconcertado.

_Ranma...no ha pasado...esto no ha pasado...yo...soy virgen... _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¿Por que dices eso? ¡No es posible! Si nos despertamos juntos...y dormidos...y tu querías hacerlo...y yo quería hacerlo...

_Ranma...¡Me duele!

_¿Como puede dolerte si ya lo hicimos el otro día?

_Pues porque no lo hicimos. Por eso.

_¿Quieres que pare? ¿No te esta gustando es eso? _dice un triste y avergonzado Ranma.

_Si que me gusta...pero...estábamos tan obsesionados por el hecho de haberlo hecho o no que se nos olvidaba del hecho de porque pensamos que lo hicimos y porque lo estamos haciendo ahora.

El joven Saotome la mira desconcertado sin saber que hacer, si quitarse o esperar que dice su prometida quien le mira expectativa como esperando algo de él.

_¿Porque quieres seguir? ¿Porque has hecho esto conmigo?

_Pues porque...porque...

_...dilo Ranma...

_Pues porque en realidad yo...desde hace tiempo pensaba en ello cuando un día estuviéramos a solas...o casados...pero...me daba mucha vergüenza pensarlo incluso y mucho mas admitirlo.

_¿Admitir que?

_¡Que te quiero! _El menor de los Saotome le mira decidido pero muy sonrojado.

Entre ambos jóvenes hay un silencio, sus ojos en la penumbra se miraban con firmeza y aun cuando Akane sentía un dolor agudo en principio comenzó a sentir un calor que le hacia sentirse bien y le miraba sonriendo dulcemente a su prometido.

_Akane...yo...

_¿Sabes Ranma? Ya no me duele casi... _dice la joven de ojos castaños atrayendo con sus piernas hacia si a su prometido para que siga con el acto.

El chico de la trenza le devuelve una sonrisa de complicidad y sigue con el acto. Ambos disfrutaron de mucho, a la menor de los Tendo ya no le importaba que le tocara sus pechos mientras entraba dentro de ella una y otra vez hasta hacerle sentir un cosquilleo muy fuerte que le subía desde su vientre hasta su boca ahogándolo en un gemido. El joven Saotome disfruto mucho mas que como pensaba que había disfrutado la otra vez sintiendo muy bien a su prometida esta vez consciente de ello, y el hecho de ver como su prometida gemía le hacia excitarse mucho hasta tal punto de llegar a desvanecerse de placer. Había sido una velada de comprensión mutua, arrumacos y amor. Los prometidos esta vez tumbados en la cama de de la joven de los Tendo abrazados pero aun despiertos descansaban del éxtasis del amor mientras el joven Saotome acariciaba los cabellos de su prometida pensativa.

_...Supongo que debemos de decirles a nuestros padres que hemos...que estamos así...quiero decir...querrás que lo sepan ¿no?... _dice Ranma con miedo.

_¿porque quieres que lo sepan? _se semi incorpora la joven de los Tendo para mirar al rostro de su prometido preocupado.

_Pues porque...ahora que lo hemos hecho...querría volver a repetirlo siempre que pueda...porque nosotros estamos prometidos.

_Y para eso crees que debemos casarnos ¿verdad?

_Si...ademas querrás que todos lo sepan, incluso esas locas de Ukyo y Shampoo ¿No? Eso para ti es importante...

_¡Shhhh! _le tapa con un dedo la boca a su prometido sonriendo.

El menor de los Saotome la mira desconcertado y teme haber metido la pata, pero para sorpresa de este la mira sonreirle dulcemente.

_Con que lo sepa yo es suficiente porque se que para ti eso es importante. _le da un beso en la mejilla a su prometido quien la mira emocionado.

Ambos jóvenes están muy cansados y antes de dormirse para no hacer sospechas la joven de los Tendo decide que su amado se vaya a su habitación para que al día siguiente no les encuentren allí.

_Ranma...te estas durmiendo, tienes que irte a tu habitación si no mañana nos encontraran aquí.

_...No...quiero estar así...siempre...por favor Akane estoy muy bien así...quiero estar un poquito mas por favor _decía entre sueños el joven de la trenza abrazando contra si a su preocupada prometida quien hace caso de las ganas que tenia de que continuaran así mas tiempo y finalmente queda dormida también.

Llega la mañana y el luz del día despierta a la menor de los Tendo.

La iluminación le podía decir que es tarde, mas o menos las 11 de la mañana hacia mucho calor como aquella noche que se despertó igual con su prometido al lado durmiendo plácidamente, solo que esta vez no grito ni estiro de la sabana y lo mas importante se acordaba de todo lo sucedido anoche.

_¡Ranma es de día ya! ¡Tienes que salir antes de que se enteren!

El joven de la trenza despierta con desgana y sigue abrazándose a su prometida.

_¡Ohh Akane! Dejame estar así un poco mas...

_¡Ranma! Hay que aprovechar de que están aun dormidos. ¡Venga levanta! _empuja con sus manos la cabeza de su prometido para levantarle.

_...Esta bien... _se levanta con desgana.

El joven de la trenza se viste rápidamente al menos el pantalón, va con la camisa en su mano y su pectoral al descubierto. La menor de los Tendo se acerca a su prometido tapada con la sabana y sonríe con gracia al ver a su prometido en esa circunstancias y despeinado.

Ambos están en la puerta de la habitación y antes de que el joven de la trenza salga por ella se dan un beso dulce en los labios como despedida.

_¿Cuando vamos a repetir esto, Akane?

_Siempre que podamos o nos dejen...recuerda que no hay que levantar sospechas, ehh?

_¡Shhh! _calla con su mano el joven Saotome a su prometida.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de ambos chicos, Ranma destapa la boca de su prometía para que hablen en susurros.

_¿Que pasa?

_¿Oyes eso?

_No oigo nada, ¿que oyes?

_Eso...¡Nada! ¿Akane que hora es?

_Serán como las 11 de la mañana por la luz del día...

¿Y tu ves normal que a las 11 de la mañana no se oiga nada de nada?

La menor de los Tendo le mira asustada y nerviosa, su corazón comienza a ir a mil por hora no mucho mas rápido que el de su prometido quin le tiembla las manos al abrir el pomo dela puerta.

Con mucha decisión abre la puerta despacio y cuando asoma la cabeza una cortina de confetti inunda a varios jóvenes que se abrazan asustados por el recibimiento.

_¡Vivan los novios! _una Nabiki alegre tira confettti junto con los patriarcas alegres medio borrachos ya esperando tiempo en la puerta.

_¿Lo sabíais? _pregunto la menor de los Tendo indignada.

_¡Nuestro plan ha funcionado! Sabíamos que os queríais, solo era cuestión de empujaros a decíroslo. ¡Vivan los novios! ¡Viva! _celebraba el señor Saotome con un abanico con la bandera japonesa.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban resignados pero con complicidad poniendo cara de verguenza y circunstancias.

_Bueno...bendita mentira...Ranma. _dice la menor de los Tendo sonriendo dulcemente a su41 prometido.

_...Estos viejos por fin han hecho algo bueno... _le devuelve con ternura una sonrisa de complicidad a su bella prometida.

FIN

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el ONESHOT lemon de Ranma y Akane. Agradezco vuestra rewiews. Por cierto pronto actualizare los fics de el eclipse, el hongo y es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto. Saludos.

Nos leemos

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
